THE SWEET SMELL OF SUCCESS
by Wilsden
Summary: Bodie deals with a potentially dangerous situation.


THE SWEET TASTE OF SUCCESS.

Bodie cheerfully climbed the stairs two at a time towards the restroom of the C.I.5.'s headquarters. He'd arrived back before Doyle who was returning in another car with Cowley after a long and, for Bodie, boring meeting. It hadn't gone well and Cowley had emerged in a foul mood. He grinned with smug satisfaction that he'd managed to avoid the roadworks and temporary traffic lights that now held up his boss and partner. 'Just time for a cup of tea' he thought. The offices were silent with other agents out on jobs and assignments. He could just hear the faint click clack of typewriter keys from the secretaries working at the far end of the corridor.

But as Bodie turned into the restroom he was stopped in his tracks. On the counter between the kettle and the other tea and coffee making paraphernalia was a small white cardboard box. Bodie stared at it as he stiffened with finely honed natural suspicion borne of his years in the organisation. It hadn't been there an hour ago before he'd left to attend the meeting. His mind raced with questions. Who had left it here and why? Who was it intended for? The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A deep seated instinct within him told him to leave it alone, to get out of the room but an even greater instinct told him to deal with it and to do so before his partner and boss returned. He pushed aside such questions and concentrated on the matter in hand.

Realising time was of the essence Bodie edged slowly towards the counter. There seemed nothing remarkable about the box, it bore no markings but then that was how these things often appeared; not drawing attention to themselves, a simple plain white box. Bodie stopped and listened for approaching footsteps as the adrenaline began to course through his veins. Still no one around. For once he was grateful to the roadworks that now bought him more time. He picked up a pen from the table left on a newspaper open on a half completed crossword. He knew he should leave the box alone but he couldn't. He was on a mission, it was all down to him. There was no going back. He almost shivered with excitement that, strangely,seemed to replace his initial fear.

Sweat prickled at his brow, he was glad Doyle wasn't here to witness the risk he was taking with his life. Doyle wouldn't have been so foolhardy and wouldn't have got involved. They were different, him and Doyle. Bodie was a man of action and action was what was needed now. And fast.

Carefully, so very carefully he slipped the point of the pen into the top corner of the box to try to lift the lid. To his relief it lifted easily and Bodie let out a long held in breath. So far so good. There was a sudden but familiar smell from the box. He raised himself slightly on his toes to peer over the edge of the box aware that he was holding his breath again. It was better than he could ever have hoped for. A large chocolate cupcake topped with a thick dome of swirling pink icing and completed with a generous sprinkling of gold and silver balls. He let out his breath as a smile began to play on his face. This was a work of art. He could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of devouring this thing of utter beauty. He no longer cared who had left it there, or who it was intended for and, with his earlier cautiousness evaporating he dived in to retrieve his prize. He tore off the pink paper case and bit into the soft chocolate sponge with utter delight. So much was his enjoyment that he almost failed to hear the dim rumble of Doyle's returning car. A second bite and it was all in his mouth, the coloured balls crunching satisfyingly between his teeth. His tongue ran frantically over his lips to remove the last of the delicious icing, savouring each last morsel as footsteps could be heard at the foot of the stairs.

Now Bodie's instincts tore at him again to leave the room but this time with a greater sense of urgency that he couldn't ignore. The cupcakes pink paper case was still in his hand. What to do with it? He couldn't afford to leave the slightest evidence that he had been here or that the cupcake had even existed. He gazed hurriedly around the room looking for somewhere safe to dispose of it but finding none he stuffed it into the back pocket of his trousers and glanced around the door into the corridor. The coast was clear. He ran to the top of the stairs counting on Cowley's slower pace not to have got much beyond half way up and he was right. When at last his boss and Doyle came into view he called down.

"What kept you?"

"Damn roadworks," Cowley grumbled. "Why on earth they have to do them in the middle of the working week is beyond me." Clearly the drive back hadn't improved his mood.

"Never mind Sir. What you neeed is a good cup of tea."

"Aye Bodie, that would indeed be most welcome."

Doyle viewed his partner with puzzlement at seeing him still on the stairs. "Where have you been?"

Bodie froze with guilt. He was sure he'd removed every last trace of the cupcake from his his partner seen a stray smudge of icing? He fought the urge to touch his face to check.

"What do you mean?" he ventured calmly. He couldn't fall at the last hurdle now.

"Well you were several minutes ahead of us."

"Oh yeah. Been chatting up Patsy in accounts, haven't I?" he grinned. They'd believe that of him though it was risky to bring a third party into the equation.

"Don't suppose you thought to mention to her my June expenses cheque that I'm still waiting for."

"No, sorry mate. You couldn't have been further from my mind." Well that bit was true.

"Typical."

"Och, now stop it you two." said Cowley wearily. " I'm in no mood for your infantile chatter."

There was suddenly an almighty shriek from along the corridor.

"What's going on?" Cowley pushed through the double doors.

"Sounds like Sally, Sir."commented Bodie, aware the cupcake's demise had been discovered but glad that he seemed to have got away with it. "Hope she hasn't discovered we are all out of teabags."

"Aye," groaned Cowley. "Wouldn't that just round off a thoroughly miserable day."

"Oh, I don't know Sir. It's had its highlights." Bodie said as they followed the sound of the shrieks to the restroom, the memory of the scrumptious illicit confectionery still lingering very much on his mind and would do for several days to come.


End file.
